What could of Been
by Isn'tWorthHisSalt
Summary: AU. What if Cory got together with someone other then Topanga Lawrence? Like Theresa Kiener, perhaps?


What could of Been: AU. What if instead of Cory and Topanga as endgame, it was Cory and TK Kiener?.

Theresa Kinear was thirteen years old when she started to fall for Cory Matthews, goofball extraordinaire

He was so different from every boy she knew. Most boys she knew didn't care about being a polite fellow, and instead would do what they wanted regardless.

Theresa can still remember how they met.

He ran into her in the halls during school.

Her book fell and he picked it up and actually asked if she was okay. At first, Theresa thought it was just a fluke, a mistake. So she tested him.

Cory passed on all counts.

So, as a result-she tried to win him over.

Unfortunately, she came off as too strong too fast.

Eventually, Cory set her straight. It was a disappointment, of course. And Harley, her older brother, would've beat him to a pulp if she asked. But Theresa didn't want that.

So she settled on being his friend, because being that is better then nothing.

Theresa Kiener was fourteen years old when she began to fall in love even more.

They were close friends, at least in her eyes. When Cory wasn't hanging out with Shawn Hunter, he was with her just listening. Listening to every single issue she had, no matter how petty. He was honestly a true friend.

Theresa could recall one incident in particular.

Things with her family was strained. Her mother was drinking even worse then before, and Harley was getting worse trouble in school. Things were lonely, and Theresa dealt with it the way she only knew how.

It ended with her virginity being lost, and the boy telling all sorts of stories.

Some were true. Others widely exaggerated.

Eventually, the stories went back to Cory.

And so Cory came, and they talked.

There was plenty of hesitation in his eyes, but he said it regardless. "There are some stories going around, T.K. Are they true?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

Theresa knew he had good intentions. But no matter how good, it didn't change the fact that she was now considered easy, a leaper. Someone to be laughed at.

Cory Matthews, a boy, would never understand that.

"I don't know. But from my experience...guys like to make themselves look good." he said.

She laughed, but it wasn't happy. "You'd know that, wouldn't you?"

Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you."

Arguing surfaced between them, until finally she just cried.

Eventually she told him everything. Instead of judging her, he offered to beat the boy up.

She declined. As sweet as the offer was, and admittedly funny, (Cory wasn't exactly one would call tough) she could handle it.

She wasn't a Kiener for nothing.

Theresa Kiner was fifteen years when she discovered how much she hated Topanga Lawrence, resident smart girl.

Everything about her angered Theresa.

Her flowing blonde hair, which was never out of place.

The grades and intelligence which seemed to be almost effortless, while Theresa had to work just to make a C average.

Most of all Cory belonged to Topanga, and not her. Rarely did Theresa ever spend time with him anymore, as Topanga was with him at every speaking moment. If not her, then it was Shawn and Cory, and able to be friends with both of the duo was a rare feat.

Eventually, he finally talked to her.

It was surprising since Theresa just assumed he moved on. Forgot about her.

But as he done since they first met, he proved her wrong.

Things were different that year for him. Having a girlfriend, especially a serious one-took a lot more work and time then he imagined. Colleges were starting to be not very far, so he was knuckling down on his schoolwork as well. Things weren't good with Shawn either, as he had stuff going on so Cory been helping him.

Theresa was still angry, and told him so.

Cory promised to make it up to her, and he did.

They started to hang out again, and even occasionally she would hang out with Topanga and Shawn when they were with Cory.

Topanga was alright, she eventually realized. Not someone she can see herself hanging out with, but she can see why Cory and Shawn like her so much.

Honestly, she never became part of the CoryShawnTopanga trio that they became throughout high school, but she had her friend back and that's all mattered to her.

Theresa was sixteen years old when she started to date again.

To try to get over Cory.

Trying to find a gentlemen among pigs wasn't easy, so she ended up dating a lot more jerks then nice guys a lot of the time.

Eventually, she dated a guy named Stuart.

He wasn't her usual type, but she thought he was rather cute for a dork.

Things went good for awhile. Stuart encouraged her to better herself, and so she ended up doing better in school. Teachers praised her instead of handing her out detentions like candy. Stuart's parents, who used to dislike her, now loved her.

After awhile it became frustrating. Stuart's intelligence became more condescending, rather then endearing. His rivalry with Topanga over grades got more ridiculous as time went on, with Theresa bluntly telling him it wasn't a big deal.

The final straw came when they had a double date with Topanga and Cory.

It was good. Everybody was nice to each other.

But she saw how Stuart looked at Topanga.

It was full of longing, attraction.

The breakup ended swiftly, few hours after the date.

Neither spoke to each other much after that, except for a few passing 'heys' and 'how are you doing?' if they ran into each other.

It eventually made her wonder if she was ever going to move from Cory Matthews, and his engaging smile.

Theresa Kiener was eighteen years old when she stopped being friends with Cory Matthews.

It became painfully obvious Topanga and Cory were going to be sweethearts, together forever. Hearing about her and seeing them together hurt too much. And no matter how much she cared about him, she didn't need to pine over him forever.

The distance ended up so gradually that if it wasn't for Shawn, she would of honestly assumed nobody realized.

He stopped over at her table during lunch, and motioned for them to talk alone.

"You know, Cory cares about you," said Shawn.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm aware, bud. We're friends."

Honestly, Theresa didn't want to admit that she wanted this-this confirmation that he cares about her and wants to be with her. But she isn't thirteen anymore, and chasing after a guy isn't in her plans. If Cory wanted to be with her, he would of told her.

Shawn just laughed. "I know you like him."

The feeling of wanting to throttle him for that remark was very tempting, and oh-so-obvious by the look on her face.

Shawn immediately put his hands in a defensive gesture, and said, "Relax. I'm not going to tell Cory."

"Then why talk to me about Cory?" she asked.

Shawn explained that he thinks that Cory likes her, a lot. But that Cory is oblivious to how he feels, because he got everything planned out with Topanga. That he wanted to give her hope that she will get her happy ending, just like he did with Angela.

"That's just what you think. Unless Cory tells me, I'm staying away. Life doesn't work that way." she snapped.

And she did.

Until two years later.

Theresa Kiener was twenty-years old when she started going to school at Pennbrook University.

It was a last minute decision, as she originally was only going to do community college before heading to the work force.

But Harley encouraged her. Said if she was smart enough to go through community, then she's smart enough to do university. Harley was, fortunately, out of his delinquent ways and has had a stable job. He worked at a factory, and was happy doing it. But he still wanted the best for Theresa.

So, that's how she ended up in Pennbrook.

It was a odd experience at first, as she didn't expect to see Mr. Feeny, who used to teach working there. Along with several other classmates she didn't expect to see. Especially Cory's brother, who seems to think her name is Tina.

But she shrugged it off and eventually got used to the university. Worked hard, made friends. Had fun. It wasn't until her roommate Mandy talked her into doubling with this guy she been seeing, and his friend that things to seem to change.

Thersea wasn't a stranger to college hook-ups, so she honestly wasn't expecting anything serious.

But as soon as Mandy opened the door to see their dates, her heart stopped.

It was Cory.

He appeared just as surprised as he was. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hey."

Mandy and Shawn,(which, judging by the description, she should of recognized who she was seeing) who were proceeding to suck each others' faces off, didn't make the awkwardness any better.

"So, how about that movie?" suggested Cory, holding his hand out.

"Way ahead of you." laughed Theresa, as she took his hand.

The date was great. After the movie, they all went out and ate dinner and catched up. It was like her and Cory never stopped talking.

She didn't want to get her hopes up yet, though.

So Theresa did what she always did.

"What happened between you and Topanga?" she asked bluntly, seeing no use beating around the bush.

Cory hesitated, before replying, "Topanga and I were great. But Topanga wanted to go to Yale, and I wanted to stay here. We tried doing the distance thing, but it didn't work out."

The sadness was unmistakable in his eyes, and it just occurred to her that this might be one of Shawn's ploys for Cory to get over Topanga.

"I need to go." she said abruptly, leaving a confused Cory, Shawn, and Mandy behind.

Few minutes later, with a speeding ticket in tow, she arrived at her dorm room.

The next time she sees Shawn Hunter, he is going to get it, she thought bitterly.

Not even thirty minutes later, the chance to do that came.

"What was that? I thought you would've liked to see Cory." asked Mandy, once she came in with Shawn.

"Yeah. Cory was happy to see you." added Shawn.

"He has all those traits you like in a man." said Mandy.

Theresa narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if he is Prince Charming himself. I ain't no one's rebound girl." she said hotly.

Cory and Topanga were together for years. He obviously isn't over her, if that expression in Cory's eyes

when he spoke of her was any indication.

"Cory wouldn't use any girl as a rebound, and you know it!" argued Shawn.

Maybe not intentionally, she thought.

"Listen. Tell Cory I'm sorry for running out or whatever.." she mumbled, getting her coat.

She needs to talk to Harley.

Desperate times call for drastic measures, and willingly asking help from her brother was one of them.

"So, you say the same boy you were set up on a date with was that the same boy you liked in school?" said Harley.

"Yeah. Cory." she said.

Eyes furrowing, Harley began thinking if he knew this 'Cory' fellow. Eventually, his eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yeah. Johnny Baboon!"

His eyes narrowed. "Do I need to talk to him about hurting my precious baby sister?' he asked.

If nothing else, Harley was still as protective as ever.

"No." she said, her voice loud with frustration. "I just need to know if I'm doing the right thing. I still like him Harley! What if I'm passing a chance to finally be with Cory, after all these years?'

Harley shrugged. "I don't know, baby sister. As you can tell from my past relationships, I am not one who can tell you the right thing to do."

Unfortunately, Theresa knew he was right. His relationships consisted of hookups, and the occasional casual relationship.

"Well, thanks anyway." she said, as she gave him a hug.

She'll figure everything out, and deal with whatever happens.

After all, she was Theresa Kiener.

Her solution came in a strange form.

Mr. Feeny.

He noticed her walking to her dorm, eyes red-shot and not with Mandy, as she usually was. Never without the other, like peas in a pod, he stated.

"Yeah, well. Stuff happened." she said, not wanting to elaborate.

Mr. Feeny raised his eyebrows. "Would this stuff have to do with a one Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter?" he asked.

Theresa looked at him, wide-eyed. "Yeah, how did ya know?"

Mandy never gave up on getting her to talk to Cory. She kept trying to get them to run in each other, so they could talk. Because, in her words, 'she needed to just make out with him already.' So Theresa began avoiding all three of them.

Mr. Feeny began to explain about how he wasn't a stranger to the school rumors. "I may be a member of this faculty, but I have ears Ms. Kiener."

"Cory and I aren't going to date. He's still hung up on Lawrence." she said, her voice bristling. "I don't care what Shawn says."

In a inquiring voice, Mr. Feeny said, "And what does Mr. Hunter say?"

She explained about how Shawn claims Cory liked her for years. But that he didn't realize it, since he liked Topanga as well. That Cory was oblivious to anything right in front of him. And that he would never, ever, use a girl like that.

Because, in his words, 'I tried helping him doing a rebound when he and Topanga were off the first year they went out. If it didn't work then, why would it work now?"

"And why, Ms. Kiener, do you think he's wrong?" said Mr. Feeny.

Looking at Mr. Feeny with incredulously, she stated, "Cory was with Topanga for years. He loved her. Up until now, apparently, they were Ms and Mr. Perfect Couple. He went to _Disney World_ for her."

"Yes, those are true. I have seen with my own eyes of their relationship throughout the years, you aren't wrong. But I have seen you and Cory as well. You had a special relationship as well." said Mr. Feeny.

"How? We were just friends. He helped me when I was down, and I called him out when he was being a buffoon. Nothing special about it." huffed Theresa, realizing she probably isn't going to get any advice that didn't come from a sitcom.

"It is my understanding that Cory cared for you. Perhaps he didn't love you the way you wanted to while at school, but he did care for you. Just as he did Mr. Hunter or Ms. Lawrence. "

Theresa knew he cared.

But he couldn't possibly ever feel that way she wanted to.

Right?

Mr. Feeny continued, "College is the time to grow and experience new things. Figure out who you truly are, and perhaps who you will be with forever. But if you continue to live in fear, you will never find this out for certain."

With those words, Mr. Feeny left and went to his office; with Theresa deep in her thoughts.

Theresa Kiener was twenty-four years old when she married Cory Matthews.

It was something Theresa imagined so many times, yet didn't think would actually become real.

But after thinking about what Mr. Feeny said, she realized he was right.

Living in fear, in uncertainty-could only stop her from finding love. From herself, her _true_ self.

So Theresa did something that was reckless.

Fearless, if you will.

She went to the student center. Went up to Cory, and kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Cory, his eyes wide.

"Pick me up at eight. I'll be waiting." she said, eyes bright.

And from that point on, they were together. They weren't perfect by any means. Sometimes Theresa got annoyed by his need to fix things, and he hated her easily angered nature. But they didn't have to be. They were real, and they loved each other.

In the end, wasn't that all that truly mattered?

The wedding was small. Cory's family was there, of course. Along with her brother, Harley, and Shawn-who became something like a friend over the years.

"I love you, fuzzhead." she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too." said Cory, as they kissed.

It was one of the happiest moments in her life.

Eventually, at the age twenty-six-they had a child.

Her name was Olivia, and she was so small. It was a miracle Theresa could have her at all, since she thought she was unable to conceive at all.

Olivia looked almost exactly like Theresa, but with Cory's smile.

Theresa loved her immediately.

Theresa Matthews ( _Kiener_ ) is now forty years old.

Her marriage is still as well as ever; with a stable career as a social worker. Cory's career was stable as well, being a middle school teacher at John Adams High.

Harley wasn't a factor worker any longer. Cuts were being made, and unfortunately his was one of him. Luckily, Cory got him a job at the school. He is a janitor, and while it wasn't ideal-Harley grew to love his job and the kids.

Shawn still lived in Philadelphia. However, he traveled a lot for his photography and writing. Things with Mandy didn't work out. Supposedly he met a cute waitress in New York, though. So Theresa didn't think he'd be lonely for long.

Mandy lived in Philadelphia for a years, before moving to Texas. A change in scenery, she said. It went well, for awhile. Before they eventually moved to New York, with her son Lucas in tow.

Olivia grew up to be just like Cory, with everyday schemes and loads of snark. She is just getting into high school, and Cory is protective.

Theresa just laughs.

She loves her family, and her life.

Theresa wouldn't have her life any way.

 **NOTES:** _This probably sucked, but the thought of Theresa Kiener and Cory Matthews as a pairing always intrigued me. I hope you liked it. If I got the characters OOC, let me know. This was my first BMW fanfic lol._

 _Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
